


Superfluous Mistletoe

by inwaves



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwaves/pseuds/inwaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mihashi are bad at pretty much everything except baseball.  That includes kissing and holding one's drink upright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superfluous Mistletoe

 

Bonus:  


**Author's Note:**

> Oofuri Secret Santa gift for Shii. Posted here and early because I couldn't get instructions on how or where to post it and I'm away from the internet for Christmas week! Just wanted to make sure it got posted.


End file.
